


A Nightmare

by VanishingTofu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AKKRINAGIVEAWAY, Kuroko had a nightmare, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanishingTofu/pseuds/VanishingTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that Person A isn’t normally the emotional type. One night, however, they show up at Person B’s place, eyes red from crying. Turns out they had a vivid nightmare about Person B dying, and they wanted to make sure their friend/crush/datefriend/whatever was okay. Person B is touched by this rare display of emotion from A, and they let A stay with them for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my first work in this fandom so I hope you like it~

It was 2 am when suddenly someone banged on Akashi’s door. Thinking that it might be the pizza that he ordered **,** he got up from the sofa and reached out to the door only to be surprised by what he saw.

 

What surprised him is that it isn’t the pizza delivery guy, but actually his friend, Kuroko who is standing in front of the door with bloodshot eyes **.** It seems that he was crying. Akashi lets him come in without saying a word, closes the door and starts to prepare a cup of warm milk.

 

Kuroko then put his shoes on the shoe rack, going into the living room and sits on the sofa. He looks around the living room and kitchen, where he sees Akashi there, alive. He felt a little relief, but still worried about the dream.

 

After Akashi’s done preparing the drink, he goes to Kuroko and handed him the cup. He sits down beside Kuroko and asked what’s wrong.

 

“I had a nightmare. I know it’s childish for a 24-year old to be scared of nightmares, but… I can't help it… It was terrifying.” Kuroko’s hands were shaking and Akashi can see that Kuroko is on the verge of crying again. So he held Kuroko’s hand and saying

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here. You can tell me anything. I’ll listen, but don't force yourself, okay?”

 

Kuroko sniffs and continued his explanation about his dream.

 

“I… I had a nightmare... That you died... It was too vivid and I thought it was real… I woke up and my tears won’t stop falling… I was scared…”

 

Kuroko takes a sip from the drink, puts it on the table and continued.

 

“I should’ve called you instead, but I thought it wouldn’t be enough so I came here… to see if you’re still alive and hoping it was just a nightmare… and I felt relieved when you opened the door… I’m sorry”

 

Akashi took Kuroko’s hand and put it on his left chest and said, “Can you feel it? My heart is still beating, which means that I’m alive. It was just a dream Kuroko. Don't be scared, okay? I’m here and alive.” Akashi smiled and hugged Kuroko to ensure him that he’s okay.

Kuroko felts Akashi’s warm body and his mind is finally clearing up. He hugged Akashi back and when they broke the hug, Akashi told Kuroko to stay over for the night and told him to go to sleep but Kuroko is still afraid to close his eyes. Akashi then accompanies Kuroko until he fell asleep.


End file.
